


Tales of the Baboon King

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Renji Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: A series of one-shots for Renji Week on Tumblr.





	1. Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 1 of Renji Week: Tattoos. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji's tattoos are gorgeous. So gorgeous that the entire Gotei 13 debates on changing Renji's uniform in order to make him show them off more.

They were a work of art. Ask anyone in the Gotei 13 and they would all agree: Abarai Renji’s tattoos are truly a sight to behold.

Pretty much every single member of the Gotei 13 had seen Renji’s magnificent tattoos at some point, whether it was during training sessions, trips to the public sento, meetings, joint missions, sparring, or even just hanging out at the bar, practically all captains and lieutenants had seen the tattoos.

And they were truly gorgeous. Tiger stripes on his arms, an interlocking pattern across his chest, jagged patterns upon his back, and tattoos on his legs, abs, and even his ass, what was not to love about them? And with his muscular, bronzed body, his long crimson hair, and that predatory gleam in his eyes, especially during fights, Abarai Renji was one fine specimen.

Or, as Rangiku and Hisagi put it, a hot piece of ass.

Even Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni was impressed by Renji’s tattoos. And that was saying something.

Yamamoto and his lieutenant Sasakibe Choujirou had stopped by the Sixth Division as part of their lieutenant inspection, in which they would oversee how they trained the recruits and unseated division members. The two of them stood atop the loggia overlooking the training grounds alongside Kuchiki Byakuya, watching as Renji rounded up the soldiers for shunpo practice.

“Let’s see how good your shunpo is, alright?” Renji said. “Get ready now!”

As the soldiers got into their stances, Renji slipped out of his kosode, baring his muscular chest as he unsheathed Zabimaru.

“Howl, Zabimaru!” he shouted, the blade shifting into its toothed shikai.

With a whip of the sword, Renji disappeared with a step of shunpo. And soon, the soldiers were dodging Zabimaru’s blades with shunpo, or trying to fight back with kido.

“Hmm,” Yamamoto observed. “Abarai-fukutaichou is quite dedicated to his training. He seems to be very good in shunpo, and the way he’s able to wield a zanpakuto like that is impressive.”

“Of course, soutaichou,” Byakuya said impassively. “Abarai Renji was trained by the Eleventh Division’s Third Seat during his time there. And shunpo is one of his best skills. However, his Kido could use some improvement, since he can only cast basic binding spells and one thirties-level hado without incantation.”

Yamamoto continued observing Renji’s training when his eyes landed upon the black tattoos that decorated his body.

“Those are some very impressive tattoos he has,” he said. “Very intricate.”

Byakuya glanced at Yamamoto. “I’m sorry?”

“Abarai-fukutaichou is smart to have such impressive tattoos on his body!” Yamamoto declared. “I can see why you chose him as your lieutenant, Kuchiki-taichou. He definitely has potential to be one of the finest lieutenants in the Gotei 13!”

With that, Yamamoto and Sasakibe left the Sixth, leaving a stunned Byakuya on the loggia.

* * *

Somehow, the Captains’ Meeting had veered off-topic into gossip about life in the other divisions. Byakuya kept his eyes closed as he listened to Hitsugaya recounting the shenanigans that his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, had been getting involved in.

And then, somehow, the discussion changed to the lieutenants’ shihakusho.

“I think a shihakusho has to show off your best features,” Unohana stated. “Just like how Matsumoto’s shows off hers.”

“You’re right!” Kyoraku agreed. “Back when Lisa was my lieutenant, her shihakusho really showed off her legs. Ahh, those were the days…” He sighed. “Nanao-chan just won’t take my advice to show off her legs more!”

“I think we give them enough leeway to customize their shihakusho to their heart’s content,” Ukitake suggested. “I mean, look at Kurotsuchi Nemu.”

Kurotsuchi glared unpleasantly at Ukitake. “I’m the one who made her shihakusho,” he corrected.

“But I think we can all agree on one thing: Abarai’s shihakusho is much too restricting!” Kyoraku declared. “Don’t you think so, Kuchiki-taichou?”

Byakuya opened his eyes, looking as cool and indifferent as ever. “Whatever do you mean, Kyoraku-taichou?” he asked.

Unohana smiled beatifically. “Well, it’s no secret that your lieutenant has some very impressive tattoos,” she said. “Don’t you think making him cover them up is a crime?”

Before Byakuya could say anything, the rest of the captains began joining in on the discussion.

“He should be like Iba,” Komamura suggested. “Just let the kosode drape over his shoulders.”

“Or maybe like Hisagi and go sleeveless,” Unohana added. “Of course, open-shirt is optional.”

“Perhaps he should wear an Onmitsukido uniform,” Soi Fon chimed in. “That way, he can show off his back tattoos and just enough of his chest tattoos.”

“Renji isn’t in the Onmitsukido,” Byakuya pointed out. “It would be contradictory for him to wear an Onmitsukido uniform.”

“Such sublime tattoos should not be covered up!” Soi Fon insisted.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? Let ‘im go shirtless,” he said. “Since the shirt will get ripped up in a fight anyways, why not just let ‘im show it all off?”

Byakuya glanced disdainfully at him. “My lieutenant is not a barbarian,” he retorted. “I will not have my division become a carbon copy of yours.”

“But shirtless sounds like a great idea!” Ukitake said.

“Indeed. As I said, such beautiful tattoos should not be covered up,” Unohana agreed.

“You kidding me?! We don’t need anymore distractions around here! If Abarai goes around shirtless, no one would get their work done!” Hitsugaya protested.

“Why is this even a topic of discussion?” Byakuya asked, raising his voice above the clamour.

“Isn’t it obvious? Your lieutenant was voted as the sexiest man in the Gotei 13 by the Shinigami Women’s Association,” Kyoraku told him. “Surely you cannot make him restrict his good looks, Kuchiki-taichou.”

Byakuya glanced at Soi Fon, who was nodding. “I’m surprised that you of all people are agreeing to this,” he told her.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. “Abarai trained with Yoruichi-sama, didn’t he?” she said. “So I’m agreeing mainly because Yoruichi-sama clearly sees him as an attractive man.”

“And surely you’ve noticed too!” Ukitake pointed out. “Your lieutenant is very attractive and charming. He’s very popular, you know?”

“I’m aware, Ukitake,” Byakuya said. “I’m just not understanding why exactly Renji’s tattoos have become so… popular.”

Oh, Byakuya understood, all right. The longer this discussion went on, the more possessive he was feeling. Renji’s tattoos were beautiful, without a doubt, but dammit, Renji was not for the taking!

But at the same time, Byakuya had to agree with them. Renji should be showing off his tattoos a little bit more. It was unfair for him to keep them covered up and like Unohana said, hiding them was simply a crime. However, Byakuya knew that if Renji was shirtless everyday, nothing would get done. Mainly because Byakuya wouldn’t be able to stop himself from tracing them… with his tongue.

Before anything else could happen, the door slid open and Sasakibe bowed in the doorway. “Forgive the interruption, sir,” he said, getting their attention. “I wish to inform you that Kurosaki Ichigo and company have come to Soul Society just now. Currently, he and Abarai-fukutaichou are sparring in the Sixth Division.”

Kenpachi grinned. “That so?” he said. “Well, I’m out!” He dashed out of the meeting hall before anyone could stop him.

“Well, we should check it out,” Kyoraku suggested, winking at Byakuya.

Oddly enough, most of the captains, except for Kurotsuchi, were in agreement. So Byakuya figured that he may as well watch the fight.

* * *

As it turned out, the captains weren’t the only ones with that idea.

Pretty much all the lieutenants had shown up to watch the duel. Byakuya saw Hisagi, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo grouped together and cheering. Sitting with Yachiru were Ikkaku, Iba, and Yumichika, both looking keenly interested. Nanao and Nemu were also observing the fight along with Isane. And sitting with Ichigo’s friends was Rukia.

The fight was already in full swing by the time all the captains reached. Ichigo’s kosode had torn slightly, but he still fought vigorously. And, much to Byakuya’s secret delight, Renji had already slipped out of his kosode, his tattoos almost rippling with every movement of his body.

Heat rushed through Byakuya’s veins as his mouth went dry. He watched, spellbound, as Renji’s hair slipped out of its tie, spilling past his shoulders. The urge to comb his fingers through Renji’s hair was strong, and so was the urge to trace those tattoos everywhere.

“You know, I’ve always wondered how far down those tattoos go,” Kyoraku admitted.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt they go all the way down,” he said. “Those rumours are just Shinigami Women’s Association stuff.”

“Well, it’d be pretty badass if they do go all the way down,” Kenpachi said, grinning. “If they do, then Abarai’s got a pretty high pain tolerance.”

As he listened to the captains speculating, Byakuya smirked inwardly. He already knew how far down those tattoos went. And they went down as far as people thought they did. But Byakuya wasn’t about to tell them that. After all, those tattoos were for him and him only, Renji had told him. The other captains were free to keep on guessing, but no way was Byakuya ever going to let them see those tattoos.

The possessiveness in his gut grew stronger, and Byakuya bit his lip. He had to control himself right now. And then, at night, he would be free to let go.

* * *

“So, wanna explain why you jumped me the minute I walked in?” Renji asked, stroking Byakuya’s hair.

They’d just finished a round of very passionate sex that had begun when Byakuya practically jumped Renji when he entered the bedroom. And it was quite possibly the best sex that Renji had had in awhile.

Byakuya rested his head on Renji’s bare chest, tracing the interlocking patterns as he came down from his high. “The captains’ meeting,” he said. “You happened to be the topic of discussion.”

Renji paused. “Seriously?” His reiatsu was now tinged with anxiety. “Was I in trouble?”

“No, it was about designing you a new uniform,” Byakuya told him, lifting his head to look at Renji. “To show off your tattoos. Apparently, you keeping your tattoos covered is simply a crime.”

“Oh.” The anxiety disappeared. “Wait, why would I keep my tattoos uncovered?”

“You should know why,” Byakuya said seductively. “Your tattoos are simply sublime, Renji. I think practically the entirety of the Gotei 13 enjoys seeing them. They go well with your hair and they’re just… beautiful.”

Renji blushed and chuckled. “Yeah, see, that’s why I keep ‘em covered. ‘Cause if I didn’t,  _ you  _ wouldn’t let me get any work done,” he teased. “And besides, that’s the best part, right? Only you get to see all of ‘em at the end of the day.”

Byakuya smiled. “I suppose you’re right,” he agreed. “As they say, ‘less is more.’”

He rested his head on Renji’s chest again, sighing contentedly. 

Even though Renji’s tattoos were popular with everyone, only Byakuya could truly enjoy them to their fullest. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, I think the entire Gotei 13 would love Renji's tattoos. Even the more stoic and colder shinigami cannot resist Renji's tattoos, lmao. Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	2. Zabimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji meditates with Zabimaru to discuss his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my piece for Day 2 of Renji Week. Enjoy!

When Renji opened his eyes, he observed the familiar landscape before him.

The rainforest had grown so much thicker than the last time he was here, Renji observed. Various trees towered over him, the sun straining to peek through the thick foliage onto the forest floor. Vines hung from the trees and trailed to the ground, mingling with thick, woody vines that crawled up other trees. A fresh scent hung in the air, similar to how the air would smell after a heavy rainfall, a smell that Renji had grown to love.

The air was humid and warm, but Renji knew better than to take off his kosode. Getting scratched in this environment meant a higher risk for infection, after all. Renji walked further into the rainforest, his ears filled with the sounds of the numerous wildlife: the constant buzz of insects, the cries of tropical birds, the hissing of large snakes, the croaking of tree frogs, the guttural howls of howler monkeys from various parts of the forest, the growling of a jaguar climbing down a large tree, its eyes following Renji.

Renji wasn’t afraid. None of the animals would attack him. After all, this jungle was a sacred place to Renji as it was to them.

The first time Renji had come to this rainforest, he’d been a little nervous. After all, it was a tropical rainforest filled with dangerous wildlife, yet none of them had paid attention to him. In fact, it’d taken months for the fauna to acknowledge Renji and even then, they never attacked him. After all, they were merely the population under a king who trusted Renji, a king that would not allow them to attack him.

So they continued living peacefully and let Renji make his way through the thick forest.

The smell of moisture and soil, mixed in with the scent of decaying wood and plants, was a comforting smell. No matter how upset or stressed Renji was, coming here never failed to calm him down. Renji remembered the numerous visits he’d made during his time in the Eleventh after a good fight, how he’d always feel calm no matter how brutal the fight had been.

The further Renji walked, the darker the forest became. Sunlight could barely shine through the thick canopy, but Renji knew where he was going. All he had to do was follow the hissing of snakes and the howler monkeys’ cries. While those had been sparse earlier on, they were slowly beginning to increase in frequency, becoming louder and more continuous.

Large poisonous snakes slithered out of the path when Renji neared, and the monkeys’ cries quieted down when they felt Renji’s presence. The familiar scarlet reiatsu was becoming more prominent as Renji drew closer to the clearing past the large cluster of fig trees. Pushing away a cluster of vines, Renji stepped forth, having finally arrived.

Right before him, standing proudly despite being overrun by massive roots, were the ruins of an ancient temple. Having once been vivid, the colours had long faded with time and weather, but the images were somewhat visible. The stone roof was chipped and covered in moss, and woody vines crawled through the open windows. Standing in the middle of the temple courtyard was a dry fountain with the chipped statue of a baboon upon it.

A large python slithered through the courtyard, ignoring Renji as he made his way down the open-air corridor towards the main chamber.

The numerous columns displayed intricate bas-relief carvings, each one telling a story. Starting out with the carving of a young boy and his friends, each pillar showcased different milestones of the boy’s life: his days in school, obtaining his weapon, losing the one who meant the world to him, his vow to get stronger… the columns were a display of Renji’s life right from his days in the Rukongai.

While the carvings on the columns were extensive, nothing compared to the decorations in the main chamber of the temple.

The main chamber was slightly cooler than the rainforest. Water dripped from the ceiling onto the damp floor. The walls, stained with moss and dirt, beheld extensive, intricate bas-relief carvings that spanned the entire perimeter of the temple. This time, the carvings were displays of Renji’s numerous battles starting from his days as an unseated officer in the Fifth. They also showcased all of Renji’s fights from the Eleventh Division, each one more intricate and grandiose than the last before transitioning into the fights from the Sixth. There, those carvings were incredibly detailed and precise, displaying Renji’s biggest achievement, his most crushing defeat, and his rescue of the one who he cared about.

The second one took up quite a bit of the wall, displaying a battle that quickly transitioned into a brutal defeat that concluded with a scarf draping over a bloodied, broken body. Renji pointedly ignored that one, though. Instead, he moved towards the three-step staircase, where he finally reached his destination.

Seated upon a pedestal was a giant stone statue of a nue demon. Its eyes were blank as it stood in a threatening stance, the snake tail looking ready to strike its prey. Many times, Renji had looked into the eyes of this statue. And each time, Renji was never afraid.

After all, this was the Temple of the Baboon King.

The Temple of Zabimaru.

As if on cue, the nue demon materialized before Renji, both baboon and snake regarding their wielder impassively.

“Zabimaru,” Renji said in greeting.

Red reiatsu emanated from the nue, an irritated air surrounding him.

“Those Hollows weren’t enough,” the baboon spoke in his deep voice. “I’m ready to fight again, Renji.”

“Maybe let us takeover next time, so that Senbonzakura won’t have ta show off,” the snake tail added. “We coulda totally taken those damn Hollows if Senbonzakura feel the need to show off!”

Renji rolled his eyes. Typical. No matter how many Hollows they preyed upon, Zabimaru could never be completely satisfied.

“You kiddin’ me? We took down five Menos Grandes today,” he said. “Those fuckers ain’t easy, ya know?”

“But it should be easier, now that you have achieved Bankai,” the baboon said. “There were fifteen of them. Killing them all would have been quicker.”

Renji ignored him. Sure, he loved his Zabimaru, but arguing with him could get pretty exhausting. “The mission is over, anyways,” he said.

The guttural vocalizations of howler monkeys from outside echoed distantly. Renji glanced out from one of the windows at the greenery, prompting Zabimaru to do the same.

“The jungle is much more greener than ever,” the baboon observed. “As you can see, all the animals have returned.”

“And it rains much more now!” the snake tail said. “Kinda glad yer not sulkin’ over Captain Perfect, Renji!”

Renji nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Who would’ve thought that my ‘Captain Perfect’ would make it grow back?” he asked.

Shortly after Renji’s brutal defeat at the hands of his captain, the jungle had started to die. Renji’s mind had been filled with a lot of terrible thoughts as he’d struggled to find out where he stood with Byakuya after that infamous fight, mingled with intense guilt for daring to raise his sword at his superior. Despite reassurances that he’d been doing the right thing, Renji had still felt guilty for going against orders. Navigating just where he stood with his captain had been emotionally draining, after all.

During that time, the jungle had become a barren, miserable wasteland. All the animals had fled the place and hardly any rain fell. Renji often ended up clashing with Zabimaru quite frequently, since his zanpakuto had been furious for the state of his inner world. Though, whether Zabimaru was furious at Renji for his depressed state, or furious at Byakuya for being the cause of the jungle dying, Renji didn’t exactly know.

However, when Byakuya had offered to help Renji perfect his Bankai, he’d leapt at the opportunity. After a while of training with him, and subsequently receiving praise for his improvement, the jungle began to grow back to its former glory. It was baffling, really, to think that the one who nearly shredded Renji to bits could be the same person to restore the jungle again.

“But are you sure about letting yourself get involved with the wielder of Senbonzakura?” the baboon asked. “Even though he told you that you would never reach him?”

“He’s still my captain, guys,” Renji pointed out. “Look, I appreciate your concern and all, but I’m his lieutenant. And besides, even if he tells me that I can never reach him, I’ll prove him wrong!”

“That’s what we’d like to hear!” the snake tail praised. “Just ‘cause he made the jungle grow again doesn’t mean you can go all soft on him, Renji.”

“Oh, I know,” Renji reassured. “I swear, I’ll master this Bankai so well, Kuchiki-taichou won’t even know what hit ‘im!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal headcanon is that Renji's inner world is a tropical rainforest with a temple ruin, which is where Zabimaru resides. I think that it suits Renji, to be honest.
> 
> Let me know how I did :) See you soon!


	3. Academy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his final year at the Academy, Renji participates in the annual Senior Prank along with his friends and classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Day 3 of Renji Week: Academy Days. Enjoy!

It was that time of year again at the Shino Academy. Time for pulling the best Senior Prank of the 2066th year of the Academy.

Ever since the Academy had been founded 2,600 years ago, it was tradition for all sixth-year students to pull an epic prank on the underclassmen, so long as it didn’t cause too much damage. After all, it could affect how they were seen as a shinigami by their superiors and by their peers.

This year, Renji wanted the senior prank to be so memorable that people would be talking about it 2000 years from now. That was exactly what the very first senior prank, courtesy of Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro’s graduating class, was like. And from the looks of it, the prank of Hisagi Shuuhei and his graduating class was also quite memorable.

Last year, Hisagi’s class had crowded an entire stairway with balloons, forcing students to find alternate, longer ways to whatever classes they had upstairs. But this year, Renji was sure that this prank was going to be the best. It had taken some convincing of a farmer in the western part of the Rukongai, but it had been totally worth it.

“Are you sure about this, Abarai-kun?” Momo asked, looking concerned. “What if we get into trouble?”

At Renji’s feet was a juvenile boar, held on with a leash, that snorted quietly and looked around curiously. On its side was the kanji for number one painted in black ink.

Renji grinned. “Don’t worry, Hinamori,” he reassured. “I’ll be sure to return these guys back to the farmer at the end of the day.”

In a hallway in the east part of the Academy building, Renji stood with Momo and Kira, along with the boar. Meanwhile, three of their other classmates stood in the north part of the building with a juvenile boar that had the kanji for number two painted on its side. And in the west part of the building, three more classmates had a juvenile boar with the kanji of number four on its side. At the signal, they would release the boars into the hallways and let them run free.

“Alright, Kira,” Renji said, glancing at his friend. “Release the signal!”

Kira nodded, decorating his arms with black powder before chanting the incantation for the Tenteikura. After it connected to the other classmates, Kira declared, “Release the boars!”

With that, Renji let the boar off its leash, watching as it sprinted down the hallways, snorting and squealing slightly.

“Now then, let the fun begin,” Renji said, grinning.

* * *

The boars had been sprinting through the Academy for two and a half hours right now. Renji, Kira, and Momo had gone to class, pretending that they weren’t seeing the boars all over the Academy, though they were able to hear the various frustrated reactions from students and faculty throughout the day.

“Have you caught Number Four yet?!”

“I was about to, but you scared him off!”

“Stop shouting, you’re scaring those boars away!”

Renji and several other students tried not to snicker. As fun as it was to listen to the frustrations of the faculty (especially from the teachers he hated), this Soul Society History lecture was very important, and it was crucial that he pay attention to the teacher.

“Abarai!” A piece of chalk struck Renji’s head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Rubbing the chalk dust off his forehead, Renji turned to the professor, who was glaring daggers at him. He sighed internally. She was one of the many profs who looked down upon him for his Inuzuri upbringing, often treating him like he was incompetent and stupid. Which was why it infuriated her when Renji aced all her exams.

“Y-Yes, ma’am?” he asked.

Several students snickered and Renji had to resist the urge to glare at them. No point in confirming the loathsome nickname of ‘Inuzuri Dog’ if he glared at a rich kid.

The professor harrumphed. “Care to explain to us what exactly the Vanishing Souls Case was, along with the aftermath?” she asked.

Renji knew this like the back of his hand. Resisting the urge to smirk, he spoke.

“The Vanishing Souls Case was a series of mysterious disappearances in the Rukongai over a hundred years ago, in which souls were vanishing and leaving only their clothes behind,” Renji began. “It was a real emergency because search groups never came back. Muguruma Kensei, then-captain of the Ninth Division, had been investigating the incident with his lieutenant and Third, Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Seats when their reiatsu disappeared. The Captain-Commander then sent out the then-captains of the Third, Fifth, and Seventh Divisions, the then-lieutenant of the Eighth, and the then-lieutenant of the Kido Corps to investigate. However, it was discovered that Urahara Kisuke was behind those disappearances, as he was accused of performing Hollowfication experiments on the captains and lieutenants, including his own. Though, he and Shihouin Yoruichi fled from Soul Society along with the captains and lieutenants that had been sent out.”

The professor blinked in surprise. Frowning, she nodded. “That is correct, Abarai,” she said begrudgingly. “Seems like you’re a lot smarter than you look.”

_ Lady, don’t try me.  _ Renji thought darkly as the prof returned to her lecture. Ignoring the derisive looks his classmates sent him, Renji focused on the lecture for the rest of the period. After all, should he so much as glare back at them, he could potentially get into trouble. In fact, it had nearly happened last week, and were it not for one of the nicer classmates intervening, Renji dreaded to think of what would've happened to him.

He hated the nickname he'd gotten: 'Inuzuri Dog'. There was no need to give anyone more reason to drive it home.

* * *

“I don’t understand why she keeps on doing that!” Renji said before shovelling a mouthful of rice. He’d worked up an appetite after his Zanjutsu class, which happened to be his favourite one. And now it was lunchtime so he sat outside with Kira and Momo to enjoy the sunshine.

Momo smiled. “What’d she ask this time?”

“She told me to retell the Vanishing Souls Case from over a hundred years ago,” Renji told her, rolling his eyes. “I’ve read through the entire textbook already and I know it like the back of my palm. But she still thinks I’m nothing but dumb muscle from Inuzuri.”

“Wait, you actually read the textbook?” Kira asked, looking surprised.

Renji nodded. “Yeah, the librarian helped me read it,” he said. “Hell, she helped me learn how to read in my first year.”

“You didn’t know how to read?” Momo asked in a hushed voice.

“It was Inuzuri,” Renji said. “We were too busy trying to  _ survive _ to worry about reading and all that. That place was a real shithole. Only good thing about it was meeting Rukia.”

Though she was gone now. Rukia had been taken in by the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Four Noble Houses, the True First. Renji bitterly remembered that day.

He’d planned to brag about passing one of his exams when he saw her with the Clan Head. Just seeing the kenseikan and the noble robes left him speechless. That man, whom he later learned was the 28th Clan Head Kuchiki Byakuya, had looked beautiful, no doubt, but the sheer level of reiatsu he emanated was terrifying. And that disdainful look on his face just pissed him off even more.

And in the end, Renji let her go. Why wouldn’t he? After all, Rukia was being adopted by the  _ Kuchiki Clan,  _ she could have a much better life than they’d had so far! But even so, every part of him regretted not telling her what she meant to him.

“You haven’t seen Rukia in a while, haven’t you?” Momo asked.

“Nope,” Renji said. “‘Cause her darling ‘Nii-sama’ pulled some strings to make her an unseated officer in the Thirteenth.”

Momo was surprised but Kira didn’t look so fazed.

“I remember seeing her at the Tanabata festival in the Kuchiki Manor,” Kira said. “Rukia-san looks much more… graceful. Hell, she doesn’t have your accent anymore.”

“Probably because it’d be a scandal if she still had an accent in spite of being adopted,” Momo suggested.

“Pfft, nobles.” Renji rolled his eyes. “Them and their scandals and their clan wars and pseudo-incest and dark family secrets…”

Kira couldn’t help but laugh. But before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the frustrated shouts of the faculty mixed with the snorts of juvenile boars.

“Goddammit, the boars have escaped again!”

“And we still haven’t found Number Three!”

Renji promptly started laughing along with Momo and Kira.

“Let’s do this again at graduation,” Renji suggested.

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Momo said, her eyes glinting playfully.

* * *

“Congratulations to our 2066th graduates!” the headmaster said, earning applause from the crowd of families and Gotei personnel.

Renji couldn’t believe it. He’d managed to graduate  _ summa cum laude _ from the Academy and along with his friends, they were going into the same Gotei Division together: the Fifth Division.

In the crowd, Renji saw Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin, the captain and lieutenant of the Fifth. Ever since that fateful field trip, they’d been considered as potential candidates as unseated officers in their division for exhibiting bravery. However, for some reason, Renji didn’t feel too sure about being under Aizen and Ichimaru.

A gentle nudge in his side caught his attention and he glanced at Momo. “You ready?” she asked.

Renji nodded, remembering what she was talking about. “Yeah!”

“One, two, three!”

Renji, along with the rest of their class, tossed up a handful of glitter into the air, much to the delight of some of the audience members and the dismay of the headmaster. When he glared at Renji, Renji just grinned at him and waved.

Sure, the Academy had been rough. But moments like these made everything else totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally think that Renji irritated the snobby teachers because of how smart he is despite being from Inuzuri. Like, they'll always try and humiliate him in class only to find themselves on the spot because Renji totally prepared.
> 
> Let me know what you think :) See you in the next chapter!


	4. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the anniversary of the deaths of Renji's friends. Normally, Renji and Rukia went to their graves to mourn, but when Rukia cannot make it, Renji's own captain decides to accompany him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my piece for Day 4: Childhood. Enjoy!

“We’re almost there, taichou,” Renji said. “Just a little bit longer.”

Renji and Byakuya were walking through the numerous districts of the South Rukongai, having already passed through the nicer districts. Now, they’d entered the sixties part, and the quality of living had already decreased noticeably.

They both had changed out of their uniforms into slightly-casual clothing. Renji was dressed in a plain brown yukata, his hair tied in a braid instead of its usual ponytail. Likewise, Byakuya was dressed in a plain dark-blue kimono and the kenseikan had been removed from his hair.

Renji carried a bag of cleaning supplies with him, along with some incense and fresh flowers. In regards to water, he’d just get some from the old well near the tavern.

Rukia was supposed to come with Renji on this little trip, as she did every year on this day. However, due to an impromptu mission in the Living World, she couldn't make it. Renji had been planning on going alone when Byakuya, of all people, offered to come with him. As it turned out, he knew just what today is, since Rukia had told him about it.

Honestly, Renji had been surprised when Byakuya had made the offer to accompany him. He didn’t think that Byakuya would want to come with him all the way out to Inuzuri for this occasion, but to be honest, he appreciated it. Considering that Rukia usually gave him support today, Renji appreciated that his captain was coming with him to give the support he needed.

“Rukia wished for me to let you know that she’s sorry for not being able to come with you,” Byakuya said to Renji. “Today is a rather… significant day for the both of you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Renji said. “The day we buried the last friend in our Inuzuri family and decided to become shinigami. Rukia and I swore that every year, we would come out here and take care of our friends’ graves, and we kept on doing it even in the Academy.”

By now, they’d finally reached Inuzuri. Renji stared at the familiar scene before him, noting just how little Inuzuri had changed. The streets were still dusty, the people still mean-looking, and the air still stale. A group of children ran past them, playing a game of futsal in ragged clothes.

Renji couldn’t help but smile wryly.  _ Just like the old days. _

He and Byakuya continued walking through the streets, with Byakuya observing his surroundings. “The only time I ever came to Inuzuri was when I was looking for Rukia,” he murmured. “But that was long ago, and I never came back after that one time.”

“Believe me, nothing’s changed,” Renji said, glancing at two children playing together. “The place is as big of a shithole as it was when I was a kid.”

They stopped at an old well near one of the taverns, and Renji drew some water with one of the buckets placed near it. As he picked up his bag, Byakuya stepped forward and picked up the bucket of water.

“I’ll carry this,” he said.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at a small shelf that overlooked Inuzuri. Erected in the ground were three wooden markers resting upon three mounds of dirt. The wooden markers were worn with age and weather, but they still stood firm on the ground. When they neared the three graves, Byakuya could make out some names that had been roughly carved into the wood.

_ Hiroshi. Tatsuhisa. Mamoru. _

Renji and Rukia’s friends who hadn’t lived long enough to see them become shinigami.

The air between Renji and Byakuya became more somber as they approached the graves. Placed before each one were dried-up flowers and incense remains.

“Well, time to get cleanin’.” Renji immersed one of the rags into the water bucket before pulling weeds from around the three graves.

To Renji’s surprise, Byakuya helped out by clearing up the dried flowers and incense remains. He didn’t expect his captain to do something like that, but again, it was appreciated.

“What was it like, growing up with these three boys?” Byakuya asked.

Renji smiled wistfully as he tossed the weeds away. “Those three, I met ‘em long before Rukia,” he said. “They were like my little brothers. I was the oldest one in our little pack, so I was always looking out for them. Neither of them had much reiatsu, but they were skilled in other ways.”

He picked up the now-soaked rag, wringing it out until no more water dripped from it, before wiping it over the first wooden marker, which belonged to Hiroshi.

“Hiroshi was small, so he could easily crawl into tight spots and steal food,” Renji said. “Tatsuhisa, he was very fast, and he could outrun all the adults. And Mamoru was sneaky. He knew how to steal things without getting caught.”

Byakuya stayed silent as he listened to Renji speak.

Renji moved onto Tatsuhisa’s, the second. “For a long time, it was just the four of us,” he said, wiping it down. “Four of us against all the adults who treated us like trash, and when Rukia joined, it became the five of us against shitty adults.”

“Just how bad were the adults?” Byakuya asked.

“I mean, there were some good ones,” Renji said. “But majority of them were shitty. This one time, some nobles came into Inuzuri and bought off one of the taverns to tear it down. All the adults were so angry and they took it out on us.”

Renji remembered how he’d felt like retching after taking five kicks to the stomach. Sure, he’d been hurt, but when that man had moved to slap Rukia, Renji had managed to crawl over and bite down hard on the jerk’s leg. He unconsciously flinched as he moved to the last one, which belonged to Mamoru.

“That was still a good day, though,” Renji said nonchalantly. “We managed to catch some fish in the river, and we bathed in there as well. So it wasn’t completely horrible.”

“I see,” Byakuya said.

When Renji finished wiping down the graves, Byakuya gave him some of the flowers as they worked to arrange them. They’d gotten the bukka, or grave flowers, from within the Seireitei.

As they arranged the flowers at the graves, Byakuya paused before asking his next question. “What happened to them?” he asked hesitantly.

“They died one by one.” Renji placed some flowers before Hiroshi’s grave. “Hiroshi was the first one to go. He got injured during a Hollow attack that we managed to escape from, and the nearest medicine guy was too far off. We still tried to bring him there but he died by then.”

He moved onto Tatsuhisa’s grave. “Tatsuhisa’s death was brutal,” he said quietly as he placed the flowers in front of the grave. “Poor kid got beaten to death by some Yakuza thugs we happened to piss off.”

When he placed the flowers at Mamoru’s grave, Renji sighed. “And Mamoru died from getting cut by a rusty knife,” he said. “That was a nasty infection he had.”

He glanced at Byakuya. “Let’s light the incense?”

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the bundle of incense and matchstick box, handing them to Renji. After lighting the incense sticks, Renji placed them in front of the graves. “When Rukia and I buried Mamoru, we swore to become shinigami right then and there,” he said. “Sometimes, though, I wonder what would’ve happened if they survived.”

His voice was thick, Byakuya noticed.

He and Byakuya stood up after putting everything away. This time, Renji carried the water bucket but before they set out, Byakuya began speaking.

“I’m sure your friends would be proud of you and Rukia,” Byakuya said, his voice sincere. “You’ve become a strong shinigami, Renji. You made a promise to yourself and you’ve truly lived up to it.”

Renji stared at Byakuya in shock. His eyes were filled with tears but he blinked and wiped them away, smiling before clearing his throat. “Thank you… taichou…” he murmured, his voice still sounding on the verge of tears.

“I hope they’re having a better life in the Living World,” Renji said, glancing at the graves briefly. He then turned to look at Byakuya. “Thank you for coming with me. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corners of Byakuya’s lips. “I’m aware,” he said. “Come, fukutaichou. It’s getting late.”

With that, Renji followed Byakuya away from the memorial site, his head held high and his back straight and proud. While he was a stray dog at heart, he was also the proud lieutenant of the Sixth Division, and none of the terrors of Inuzuri could take that away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I've always wanted to do a fic in which Byakuya accompanies Renji to his Inuzuri friends' graves and learns a little bit about them. Anyways, let me know how I did :) See you soon!


	5. Stray Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji always stood guard at night like a stray dog while everyone else slept. After all, he couldn't afford to lose any of his friends to the creeps of Inuzuri. Yet throughout his life, this habit has always lingered. Like a stray dog, Renji could never truly feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 5: Stray Dog. Enjoy!

It was no secret that Inuzuri was not the safest place to live. Hell, that was an understatement. People got killed in their sleep every other night, actually. Hardly anyone could sleep soundly, out of fear of being robbed or killed since a good number of houses were abandoned and had no security.

Renji was the oldest one in his little family. And with some luck, they’d managed to find an empty house to sleep in for the night. Glancing back through the doorway, Renji saw Rukia curled up in a little ball, fast asleep. Around her were Hiroshi, Tatsuhisa, and Mamoru, also sleeping. They were all huddled closely together, seeing as it was fairly chilly in the night.

However, Renji sat outside, staring up at the moon. In his hand, he held a sharpened stick stained with blood, in case any intruders were to show up. He’d also set up some ‘traps’, which mainly consisted of several sticks upon the ground to alert him of intruders.

Since Renji was the oldest one in the pack, it was his duty to look out for the other kids. They were all equally vulnerable in this garbage town, and anyone could easily sneak in and kidnap one of them. And it had almost happened weeks ago.

Some creep had tried to steal Rukia and sell her off to a teahouse, but Renji had woken up thanks to the sticks he’d placed on the ground. That time, Renji had stabbed the guy to death with the sharpened stick he currently held. That guy had been his very first kill as well. Since then, Renji kept the bloody stick, carrying it with him and holding it close when they slept.

Renji was like a stray dog: highly protective of his little pack, and very aggressive to anyone who tried to hurt them. Though he hated being compared to a dog, he’d slowly begun to embrace the nickname, figuring that he may as well be a stray dog if anyone tried to hurt his friends.

Plus, he always guarded and kept watch over his friends while they slept. That was pretty much like a stray dog.

The habit of staying awake to keep watch continued for quite some time. When Renji and Rukia joined the Academy, the habit was still very prominent in his Academy life. Renji had gotten into the habit of keeping watch over the boys’ dorms while everyone slept, and it took the intervention of the night guards to convince Renji to get some sleep.

But even so, the habit never truly left him, and it continued during his Academy years and long after graduation. After all, you could take the boy out of Inuzuri, but you couldn’t take the Inuzuri out of the boy.

As an unseated officer in the Fifth Division, Renji kept watch over the barracks and looked out for any potential intruders. This had proved to be a good habit, since it was during this time that Renji had caught Ichimaru Gin acting suspicious just outside of the barracks.

Renji never trusted Ichimaru. The guy reminded him of a fox, and every single thing about him had Renji’s instincts warning him. He didn’t know what Ichimaru had been doing, but it definitely looked suspicious. Then, one thing led to another and before Renji realized what he was doing, he was being hauled off Ichimaru by several guards.

As it turned out, he’d attacked Ichimaru. The stray dog within him had pushed him to act.

Within a few days, Renji was transferred to the Eleventh Division. After all, perhaps it was best for him to be amongst the barbarians who loved to fight, and whose captain didn’t really give a damn about what people did at night.

In fact, Renji’s habit still lingered in the Eleventh. Sometimes, while he kept guard of the barracks, Kusajishi Yachiru would join him and they’d talk a little bit.

“Why do you always sit outside at night, Renren?” Yachiru asked, using her affectionate nickname for the Sixth Seat.

“I did this a lot in Inuzuri,” Renji said, glancing at Yachiru. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I can’t sleep,” Yachiru said, smiling brightly. “I saw you sitting outside and I wanted to sit with you!”

Renji nodded, patting her pink hair. “You know what it’s like, right? Not getting any sleep?” he asked.

Yachiru nodded. “Yeah. I’m from Kusajishi, remember?” she pointed out. “It was scary there, but Ken-chan protected me! And no one ever dared hurt me after Ken-chan took me in with him!”

Of course. Only a fool with a death wish would try and hurt Yachiru.

“I did that because I was guarding everyone while they slept,” Renji said. “So no one could try and hurt us while we were asleep.”

Yachiru smiled. “Like a dog!” she said innocently.

Renji smiled slightly. “Yep. Like a stray dog,” he agreed.

* * *

Even after Renji transferred to the Sixth Division, the habit never left. Several nights, he was caught sitting outside the barracks by the guards, who often found him sitting upon the guardrail under the veranda. And each time, Renji would use the excuse of ‘just getting some fresh air’ with them. At least it wasn’t Kuchiki Byakuya who kept on catching him like that.

Renji just could never feel safe. Since the day he’d stabbed that guy to death as a child, he’d been living in survival mode. It was like he truly became a stray dog, or that the stray dog had never really left him.

Ironically, that was what drew Kuchiki Byakuya to him.

He never would’ve thought that his beautiful, cold captain would’ve fallen in love with an Inuzuri dog like him, but somehow, it happened. And Renji couldn’t be any happier, really. Despite their immense class difference, Byakuya still loved him and cherished him. And surprisingly, Renji was slowly beginning to feel safer with him.

Yet the habit still lingered. Sometimes, Renji was scared of losing Byakuya the way he’d almost lost Rukia. So at night, while Byakuya slept, Renji would sit outside upon the engawa porch, staring up at the moon.

He didn’t realize that Byakuya had noticed.

Renji sat on the engawa porch, this time staring at the vast, beautiful gardens. The sakura trees looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and the air smelled sweet. Renji leaned against one of the columns, so lost in the scenery that he failed to hear the shoji door open from behind him.

“What are you doing, Renji?” Byakuya asked, his voice sleepy.

From the corner of his eye, Renji saw Byakuya sit next to him, his inky-black hair spilling past his shoulders. He wore an indigo silk kimono decorated with lilac freesia flowers, one of the many beautiful kimonos he owned. His enticing jasmine fragrance washed over Renji, who could never get enough of it.

“Just… couldn’t sleep,” Renji said.

“You’ve been doing this for a while,” Byakuya pointed out. “Sitting outside for a long time, and then crawling back into bed before sunrise. Is something bothering you?”

Renji shook his head. “Inuzuri habit,” he said. “I was the oldest of our little family, and someone had to guard over us while we slept. After all, the last time I didn’t do that, Rukia nearly got sold to a teahouse.” He stared at the sakura trees. “I killed my first person that same night. Since then, I always watched over everyone at night, with the same stick I used to kill that guy.”

Byakuya noticed that Renji’s hands had clenched into fists. He gently took Renji’s hand, watching as he relaxed a little bit. “You’re not in Inuzuri anymore,” he reminded him. “You’re safe here.”

“I’ve never been able to feel safe in my whole life,” Renji said. “I’m like a stray dog that way: very protective, and also afraid. In fact, it’s because of this habit that I caught Ichimaru doing something sketchy… though I ended up transferred to the Eleventh ‘cause I attacked him like a stray dog.”

A fond smile crossed Byakuya’s face. “Well, I’ll be safe, Renji,” he reassured him. “Remember, I’m a captain, and I’m more than capable of defending myself if I were in trouble. I don’t need you ruining your sleep over me.” He leaned close and pressed a kiss on Renji’s lips.

“Come back to bed, my love,” he whispered.

Renji blushed at the endearment. “If you say so,” he said, getting up and following Byakuya back into the bedroom.

After that night, Renji gradually grew out of the habit. Byakuya made him feel safe and protected, and he no longer felt the need to sacrifice his sleep to keep watch over others. Finally, after a long time, Renji could truly fall asleep, feeling safe and warm in bed, rather than shivering outside in the chilly nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always figured that Renji would have this kind of protectiveness that lingered even after escaping Inuzuri. Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	6. Sixth Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aizen's betrayal, Renji is confused as to where he stands with his captain. However, he gets his answer during a field training session in the Rukongai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my piece for Day 6: Sixth Divison. Enjoy!

Weeks had passed since Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen had revealed themselves to be traitors and ascended to Hueco Mundo.

Those weeks were tough for Renji, who was still trying to come to terms with the brutal fight against his own captain. And with his captain in recovery after taking Ichimaru’s sword to protect Rukia, Renji didn’t know what Byakuya was thinking right now. They’d tried to have a conversation about it, but Ichigo just  _ had  _ to interrupt them. And since then, Byakuya hadn’t really allowed any visitors after that.

Now, Byakuya had come back to work, having healed completely from his wounds.

However, things hadn’t been the same as before the whole ryoka invasion. Yes, Byakuya still didn’t really talk to Renji, but the air between them had become less cold and less harsh. But Renji was waiting for Byakuya to say something about their fight. After all, it hadn’t been a fair fight, considering that Renji had been nearly sliced to ribbons by Byakuya’s Bankai while pinned to the spot with kido.

And then there was that speech about the monkey and the moon. God, that probably hurt even more than being hit by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Even being covered with Byakuya’s scarf didn’t really ease the wounds those cold words had left in him.

There was a lot of shit between Renji and Byakuya, and Renji just wasn’t sure how to address any of it. Wasn’t his relationship with his captain supposed to improve after going through all of this? And it really didn’t help that Byakuya never spoke to Renji too much. Sure, things may have gotten better, but it also seemed to get even more awkward.

At the same time, Renji felt ashamed. Yes, he was doing the right thing in trying to protect Rukia, but he’d raised his sword against his own captain as well. Maybe Byakuya was right. Maybe he would never be able to reach the moon. He would always be a lonely stray dog, barking at the moon and the stars.

That loneliness just increased as the days passed. For so long, Renji had been lonely. He’d lost majority of his Inuzuri family, and only Rukia had remained. So when Rukia had been adopted by the Kuchiki Clan, Renji had lost his entire family. And in spite of everything he’d gone through, Renji knew that this distance would never close.

In spite of it, Renji refused to let this loneliness show. After all, the Sixth Division meant everything to him, and he didn’t want anyone to see him so vulnerable. He was a lieutenant, for crying out loud! He’d been keeping the entire division running while Byakuya had been in recovery, and he refused to let something as trivial as his shame and loneliness be clear to everyone. If only his captain would say something, Renji would be at peace.

“Lieutenant.” Byakuya’s voice broke Renji’s concentration, making him look up.

“Sir?”

“Today is our field-training session in the Northern Rukongai,” Byakuya reminded him. “Assemble the soldiers at the gates right now.”

Renji nodded, getting up from his desk. “Yes, sir,” he said.

After calling for the soldiers to come, Renji assembled them in front of the gates as commanded. In the front line, he saw Rikichi standing at full attention. He’d grown fond of the kid, especially after he risked his own life to get Renji healed.

“Alright, soldiers! Today, we’re training out in the mountains,” Renji told them, putting on his lieutenant voice. “Since the captain is coming with us, I expect proper conduct and effort into the training. If you happen to encounter a Hollow, don’t freeze up! Remember what we’ve been practicing!”

Byakuya approached them in that moment, Senbonzakura at his hip. He gave Renji a nod, and Renji turned back to face the soldiers, barking, “Alright, let’s go!”

* * *

Among the rushing river, the chirping of birds and yells of soldiers mingled in the mountain air. The recruits were practicing diligently, either clashing swords in zanjutsu duels that Renji was overseeing, or practicing their kido, which Byakuya was observing. Other recruits were practicing their hakuda or shunpo, enjoying the cool mountain breeze.

“Remember, be careful!” Renji called to the group of recruits practicing shunpo. “This place is pretty steep, so make sure you’re keeping your balance!”

Renji resumed his zanjutsu training with Rikichi, who’d specifically requested for one-on-one training.

The kid was pretty good with his sword. Renji could see Rikichi’s presence gradually growing on his asauchi. Soon, once he learned his zanpakuto’s name, Rikichi could easily become a seated officer. He had great potential, after all. His Academy file stated that Rikichi had graduated with high marks in both zanjutsu and hakuda, with fairly decent skills in kido. All he needed to do was refine his shunpo skills.

“Abarai-san,” Rikichi said hesitantly. “How… How have you been?”

Renji shrugged. “I could be better,” he said.

He caught a blur of black and white from the corner of his eye. Glancing over, Renji saw Byakuya training some new recruits in shunpo, moving effortlessly as always.

Rikichi followed his gaze and asked, “How are things with you and Kuchiki-taichou?”

“I don’t even know anymore,” Renji said, sighing. “We still haven’t talked about… what went down between us.”

“What was that fight like?” Rikichi asked.

“I can’t really describe it,” Renji admitted. “On one hand, it was exciting, showing off my Bankai. But on the other hand, Kuchiki-taichou pinned me to the spot with kido before unleashing his Bankai on me.” He shook his head, a dry smile crossing his face. “It’s a beautiful Bankai… when it’s not killing you. But now, I don’t even know where I stand with him. He won’t talk to me about it, hell, he doesn’t really talk to me these days… things have gotten even more awkward between us.”

Rikichi looked thoughtful. “I think he’s worried,” he suggested.

Renji looked at him in surprise. “Kuchiki-taichou? Worried?” he repeated.

“Yeah. Maybe he’s worried that you hate him,” Rikichi said.

“Well… I don’t hate him,” Renji admitted. “Believe me, if I did, I would’ve transferred out. And sure, Kuchiki-taichou took Ichimaru’s blade to save Rukia… but on the other hand, I took his. Also, he said some things about how I’ll never reach him, that class is what makes us different… I’m hearing it in my dreams these days.” He sighed. “I don’t know if Kuchiki-taichou still believes what he told me.”

“Kuchiki-taichou probably feels guilty about it,” Rikichi reassured. “After all, everything happened because of Aizen, and he hurt you for nothing. Maybe he’s having a hard time figuring out how to apologize.”

Before Renji could say anything, the startled shout of a recruit near the river caught his attention. He turned to the river just in time to see Minase, one of the lady recruits, slip from the rough mountain surface and fall into the river below.

“Minase!” Renji shouted. He quickly removed Zabimaru and shoved him into Rikichi’s hands. “Hold onto Zabimaru, Rikichi!” he ordered.

Without thinking, Renji dove into the river.

Swimming against the current was harder than it looked, Renji discovered. At some point, Renji cut his left arm against one of the sharp rocks in the river, and he knew that it would get infected if he didn’t hurry up. In spite of his bleeding arm and his tired legs, Renji managed to swim over to Minase and grabbed her under her arms.

“Abarai-fukutaichou!” she gasped.

“Don’t worry… I got ya,” Renji told her.

Holding Minase tightly, he swam back to the riverbank, hauling her out of the water before hoisting himself out as well. Panting heavily, Renji lay back on the ground, his shihakusho soaked through, his hair having come out of its tie. As the worried soldiers came rushing towards them, Renji felt the pain in his arm flare up and he moved his right hand to press down against the bleeding.

“Minase! Abarai-fukutaichou!”

“Are you alright?!”

“Someone tend to Abarai-fukutaichou!”

Amidst the shouting, Renji heard the stern voice of his captain order, “Send Abarai and Minase to the Fourth Division for treatment.”

After that, things became a blur. Renji barely registered being carried to the Fourth Division, or the healers tending to his arm. A while later, his left arm had been bandaged, healing kido having removed all the dirt from the wound, and Renji was discharged with a warning not to strain his left arm too much.

Now carrying Zabimaru, whom Rikichi had dropped off earlier, Renji went back to the Sixth Division, having received a Hell Butterfly from Byakuya, asking him to stop by his office for a talk.

Feeling a vague sense of dread, Renji knocked on the door of his captain’s office, bowing his head.

“Enter,” Byakuya commanded.

Renji slid the door open, bowing before he stepped inside. “You called for me, taichou?” he asked.

Byakuya sat at his desk, finishing up with the incident report. He put the brush away before setting the piece of paper aside, looking up at Renji.

“Sit, Renji,” he told him, gesturing at the chair across from him. “I wish to speak with you.”

Renji approached the chair and sat down.

“To start off, I want to say that I was impressed with your conduct during an emergency in our training in the mountains,” Byakuya told him. “You acted immediately and in a manner befitting of a lieutenant, and you were able to rescue Minase without further incident. I commend you for your bravery, Renji.”

Those words left Renji speechless. Did… Did his captain just praise him?

“Er, well… thank you, sir,” Renji said, bowing his head. “But I just did what any officer would do if their subordinate was in danger.”

“Very well,” Byakuya said. “As for the second thing.” He lowered his eyes, looking almost guilty.

“Regarding our duel,” he began, making Renji tense up. “I wish to tell you that… I’m glad to have witnessed your Bankai.” He glanced up at Renji. “It truly is spectacular.”

For the second time, Renji was stunned. “But, I thought… you-” Renji began.

“You did the right thing,” Byakuya told him. “You tried to rescue Rukia when I, her own brother, abandoned her. To think you had achieved Bankai for the sole purpose of defeating me… I admire your tenacity, Renji.” He lowered his eyes. “You are the best lieutenant I could’ve asked for.”

Renji could feel the guilt in his captain’s reiatsu and he realized that Byakuya had been just as conflicted as he was. He’d clearly struggled with coming to terms with the fact that he’d almost killed his own lieutenant to uphold a law that turned out to be a lie. He’d also been unsure as to how to approach this with Renji.

Knowing what he wanted to say, Renji gave Byakuya a smile.

“Taichou, I enjoy being your lieutenant,” Renji said, much to Byakuya’s surprise. “If you think that I hate you, well, I don’t. I don’t hate you, and I’m not transferring just because of this duel. ‘Cause if you want to get rid of me, well, it’ll only be once I’ve brought you down on both knees.”

To Renji’s surprise, he caught the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of Byakuya’s lips. His gray eyes had softened slightly, and he gave Renji a nod.

“Very well,” he said. “Thank you for your hard work, lieutenant. You’re dismissed for the night.”

Renji smiled as he stood up. “Good night, taichou,” he said, opening the door and stepping out. “See you tomorrow.”

As he walked back to the barracks, Renji felt as though a boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn’t felt so… at peace in such a long time. He smiled to himself.

Perhaps things wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I really wanted to see a little bit more reconciliation between Renji and Byakuya, especially after such a brutal fight they had. I decided to write this to get that closure that I desperately needed (and still need, tbh).
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	7. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his training in the Royal Realm, Renji didn't just learn the true name of his Bankai. Learning his Bankai's true name woke up a new, hidden ability within him. He didn't call himself a stray dog for nothing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Day 7: Alternate Universe. This takes place during the fight with Gerard Valkyrie in the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Enjoy!

Gerard Valkyrie was one tough son-of-a-bitch, that was for sure. His “The Miracle” basically made him become bigger and stronger with all the damage he took, much to Renji’s annoyance. To be honest, out of all the enemies Renji had fought, no one annoyed him as much as this Quincy did, and he’d fought Szayel Aporro. Though, that Espada had been less annoying and more terrifying.

Renji slowly got up from the rubble he’d slammed into, panting as he watched Gerard swat aside the many petals of Senbonzakura. “This guy… he’s impossible!” he grunted.

“This is just ridiculous!” Rukia said, frustrated. “How much longer before this guy falls?”

“Dunno,” Renji said. “Even that Mask guy wasn’t as annoying as this one! Not even Souou Zabimaru is enough!”

Right then, Byakuya appeared right beside him. “Renji, if you plan on fighting, I suggest you use  _ that  _ technique,” he suggested.

“‘That’?” Renji repeated.

“You know, what we helped you with in the Royal Realm?” Rukia added.

_ Oh. That.  _ Renji remembered.

To be honest, Renji hadn’t expected his new Bankai to have activated such a technique within him. Sure, it was badass and awesome, but could he really do it right now? What if he went too far? What if he couldn’t stop it? After all, the only way he’d been able to stop was when Ichibei had him run around the training grounds until he wore himself out and promptly dropped to the ground, asleep. And it would take a long time for him to regain energy after using this technique.

“You okay?” Rukia asked.

“I… I’m not sure if I want to use this technique,” Renji admitted. “I mean, I just discovered it, I don’t really have it under control. Like, what if I just fall asleep, and-”

“Renji! We’re at war with a Quincy giant!” Rukia interrupted. “We need to do whatever we can to defeat him!”

“But-”

“Rukia is right, Renji,” Byakuya said. “In fact, according to Hyosube Ichibei, you can use Zabimaru even in Shikai and do damage, as this technique of yours is powerful enough on its own. But you must use it. The Quincy aren’t the easiest of enemies.”

Of course he knew that. After all, they killed Yamamoto and his lieutenant, and nearly shredded Byakuya to bits with his own Bankai! But Byakuya was right. It seemed as if this was indeed the last resort.

Renji sighed. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll use it. But first…” He removed his clothing from the Royal Realm, leaving him only clad in his shihakusho as he handed them over to Byakuya and Rukia. “I don’t want these to get ruined.”

After releasing Zabimaru’s Shikai, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, surrounding himself with his red reiatsu. As he freed his hair from its ponytail, he heard the roar of the nue echoing in his ears when his reiatsu flared around him, his kosode tearing off from the sheer force. Now wearing nothing but his hakama, Renji gritted his teeth as his reiatsu surrounded his arms and manifested itself around his tongue, ears, and hair.

A growl spilled from Renji’s lips as he crouched on the ground in an animalistic stance. And then, with shunpo so fast hardly anyone could see it, he shot towards Gerard, letting out a feral roar that caught everyone’s attention.

“Is that…?” Hitsugaya trailed off, stunned.

“Abarai-kun?!” Momo stared at him, dumbfounded.

Gerard stared at Renji in surprise. “You again?!” he demanded. “Just what happened to you?!”

Renji grinned wolfishly, growling as he shot towards Gerard, his reiatsu burning around him. Letting out another roar, Renji raised Zabimaru and whipped the blade across Gerard’s torso, slashing him so aggressively that he knocked the Quincy back until he fell down and crushed several buildings.

“Im-Impossible!” Gerard protested. “Just what is that?!”

“Is that really Abarai right now?” Shinji asked, disbelieving.

Renji didn’t answer. He sniffed the air as though he was a dog before growling at Gerard again, getting into a predatory stance.

“Answer me! What in the world are you doing, Shinigami?!” Gerard demanded.

“Souou no Norainu,” Byakuya said, stepping forth. “The Stray Dog of the Twin Kings.”

Gerard slowly stood up, nearly shaking the ground as he got up from the wreckage. “And why are you speaking for him?” he asked.

That was when it dawned on him. “No… he cannot understand me?” Gerard realized.

Growling again, Renji shot towards Gerard, whipping Zabimaru with reckless abandon. He managed to land a hit on Gerard’s shoulder, effortlessly slicing through his tough skin. Renji leapt up when Gerard attempted to catch him, swinging Zabimaru at his fist and slicing through it before landing upon the ground, panting heavily.

“What the hell is this?” Gerard demanded, staring at Renji. “What is he doing?! Why is he acting like a dog?!”

Byakuya was the one who spoke. “Renji often refers to himself as a stray dog, seeing as he’s from Inuzuri,” he explained as Renji growled and shot towards Gerard again. “He also fights like one: rough, aggressive, and reckless. But in Souou no Norainu, his reiatsu is affected by those dog-like traits, thus becoming even more aggressive and feral.”

Renji leapt into the air once more, roaring ferally as his reiatsu flared intensely. A red glow surrounded him, bringing several weaker shinigami to their knees as Renji raised Zabimaru over his head.

Byakuya continued speaking, unaffected by Renji’s behaviour.

“In addition, Renji is absolutely loyal and protective,” Byakuya said. “Souou no Norainu taps in on those instincts, hence why his attacks are so fierce and relentless. Your ‘The Miracle’ can make you become more powerful with more damage inflicted upon you, am I correct? However, Renji’s attacks allow no room in between. Therefore, there’s no chance of you being able to recover by the time Renji is finished with you.”

Gerard gritted his teeth. “That’s impossible!” he protested. “There’s no way that-!”

As if on cue, Renji roared and brought Zabimaru, now surrounded with his reiatsu, down in a powerful swing, the blades slicing through Gerard’s head. The sheer force of the blades, along with the intensity of Renji’s reiatsu, had the Quincy crashing into the ground, crushing even more buildings. The earth shook from the impact as Renji leapt onto a pile of debris.

“Holy shit…” Hitsugaya murmured.

“There’s no way Gerard could’ve survived all that!” Momo said in a hushed voice.

Renji stood on the debris, intently sniffing the air as he looked around for Gerard again. He paused when he heard Byakuya’s footsteps behind him, and he turned around to look at him curiously.

“Good job,” Byakuya told him, his face impassive. “You did well, Renji.”

Instantly, Renji’s mood changed when he saw Byakuya. His eyes brightened, an eager smile crossed his face, and he shot towards a stunned Byakuya, knocking him onto the ground in front of everyone.

“Er…” Shinji trailed off, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Renji, wha…?” Rukia stared at the scene before her.

Renji’s eyes were closed as he affectionately nuzzled Byakuya, a smile on his face. Byakuya’s eyes widened in shock when Renji began playfully licking his cheeks as though he was a puppy, and every part of him was telling him that he needed to shove his lieutenant off him. But he just couldn’t, since there was something quite… endearing, considering that he was able to successfully reign him in.

“Th-That’s enough, Renji…” Byakuya tried sounding stern, but Renji continued nuzzling him, silencing his protests.

With one last lick on both of Byakuya’s cheeks, Renji calmed down and climbed off Byakuya before curling up into him. And then, just like that, sleep instantly claimed him.

“Just like that, he’s out?” Hitsugaya asked, still surprised.

Momo blushed. “Abarai-kun was so cute!” she cooed.

Byakuya stood up as Rukia approached him. “I want you to take Renji away from here,” he instructed. “He’ll need a safer spot in order to re-energize himself.”

“Of course, Nii-sama,” Rukia said. She bent down and pulled a sleeping Renji onto her back when the ground began shaking again.

Much to everyone’s dismay, Gerard stood up, having grown even more taller and powerful.

“Did you really think that could defeat me?!” Gerard boomed. “I told you, no matter how much damage I take, I’ll always grow even stronger than before!”

Byakuya clicked his tongue in annoyance before glancing at Rukia. “Hurry, get Renji out of here!” he ordered. “And stay with him!”

“Yes, Nii-sama!” With that, Rukia disappeared with a step of shunpo, carrying Renji to safety as Byakuya readied himself to fight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I based this off Yoruichi's special Shunko ability when she basically becomes a cat in a human body. After seeing the panels when she was so affectionate towards Urahara, I immediately began thinking of the ByaRen equivalent of that ability, so this was born!
> 
> PS: The name 'Souou no Norainu' translates to 'Stray Dog of the Twin Kings'.
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Enjoy!


	8. Honour and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Renji is severely injured from fighting Arrancars, everyone discusses how loyal he is as he recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last one, Day 8: Honour and Loyalty. Enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. What started off as a simple Hollow-killing mission had devolved into a nightmare as it turned out that the Hollows were Arrancars.

Renji and a patrol of Sixth Division shinigami had gone to the Living World to assist Kurosaki Ichigo in killing a Hollow infestation near Karakura Town. It should’ve been simple, but it quickly became a disaster as the Arrancars revealed themselves to be more powerful than expected.

Byakuya stood in the Twelfth Division laboratory, watching the events unfold upon the surveillance screen in dismay. Already, a total of three shinigami had been killed by the Arrancars, and numerous more were injured. He caught sight of Rikichi, the kid who idolized Renji, laying in the ground as he bled from his side.

Ichigo knelt on the ground, bleeding from his head. He panted heavily, but managed to get back up and send another Getsuga Tenshou at one of the Arrancars. Renji, meanwhile, pulled out his communication device, looking frustrated.

“This is Abarai Renji, requesting limit release! I repeat, we need a limit release already!” he said urgently.

Byakuya frowned at some Twelfth Division scientists. “This is the third request he’s sent, why aren’t you doing anything?!” he demanded.

“I’m sorry, Kuchiki-taichou!” one of them said. “We need permission from Kurotsuchi-taichou first!”

“There’s no time for that!” Byakuya snapped, turning back to the screen.

By now, the Arrancars noticed a group of young, terrified recruits. Growling, they shot towards the shinigami, ready to kill them when suddenly, Renji swiftly appeared right in front of them.

“Hado no.31: Shakkaho!” he shouted, shooting a ball of red energy at the Arrancars.

However, it wasn’t powerful enough. At the most, it only pissed them off. Renji’s face fell and he glanced back at the paralyzed recruits.

“Run! Get the hell outta here!” he shouted.

The words barely left his mouth when a talon suddenly pierced through Renji’s left side, splattering blood onto the terrified recruits. Renji’s eyes widened in shock as blood poured from his mouth. He lowered his eyes to the talon in his side, a wry smile crossing his face. “Shit…” he cursed just as he was released, falling to the ground.

“Renji!” Ichigo shouted.

“Abarai-fukutaichou!” Rikichi shouted.

Byakuya felt his heart sink. No. Renji was not going to die, not like this. He was strong, there was no way that a mere Arrancar could kill him off like this! Without even realizing, Byakuya’s reiatsu flared all around him, rendering a few weaker shinigami unconscious.

Right then, Akon announced, “Abarai Renji, can you hear me? This is Akon. Your request for limit release has been accepted.” He turned off the speaker he spoke into.

On screen, Renji slowly stood up, holding Zabimaru and clutching his bleeding side. He grinned weakly at the Arrancars. “Sorry to disappoint ya,” he said. “But it ends here.” He held his zanpakuto out.

“Bankai!” he shouted. “Hihio Zabimaru!”

Byakuya watched as Zabimaru transformed into Hihio Zabimaru, the giant skeletal snake. Renji whipped him forth and shouted, “Hikotsu Taiho!”

Zabimaru’s jaws opened up and a ball of red energy began forming before shooting a high-energy blast that destroyed all the Arrancars. As the dust died down, Renji stood for a moment, panting heavily, before he winced in pain and collapsed from his injury.

“Renji!” Ichigo shouted, rushing over to him. He rolled Renji onto his back and began pressing down on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“The Fourth Division is on its way!” Rikichi shouted to him. “They’ll be here soon!”

With that, Byakuya turned and walked out of the Twelfth Division.

“Oi, Byakuya?” Ukitake called after him. “Where are you going?”

“I need to take a walk,” Byakuya said, his voice cool as ever.

He managed to keep his composure as he left the barracks of the Twelfth Division, heading for the Relief Station in the Fourth Division. Byakuya’s mind was tormented with visions of that brutal fight against those Arrancars. He hadn’t seen Renji so badly injured since that fateful duel when Renji had tried to save Rukia and was nearly shredded to pieces by Byakuya’s Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

And yet Renji still tried to fight. Even as his life was bleeding out, he still fought, against his captain back then, and against the Arrancars right now. Byakuya had to admit, Renji’s stubbornness was quite impressive.

Urgent shouts filled the Relief Station as a team of healers rushed past him, carrying an injured Renji on a stretcher. Following them were several other teams carrying injured Sixth Division shinigami. Kurosaki Ichigo himself had also come, also having been wounded to the point that he needed Unohana’s healing.

Byakuya followed them to the patients’ wing and sat down on a chair outside of the room that Renji was in. He didn’t know how long he was sitting outside for, but eventually, Unohana emerged from the room, prompting Byakuya to stand up.

“How is he?” he asked, trying not to betray the worry he felt.

Unohana looked calm, but Byakuya could see the worry in her eyes. “Abarai-fukutaichou is fighting, for sure,” she said. “I have no doubt that he will not succumb that easily. However, his wound is very severe and it’s become infected. The claw that stabbed him must’ve been quite filthy. It’ll take time for him to recover if he manages to wake up.”

“He will wake up.” Byakuya found himself speaking before he could even realize. “He won’t die. Renji is much stronger than that, he will not let an injury like that kill him.”

Byakuya didn’t know who he was trying to reassure: Unohana or himself.

Unohana smiled beatifically. “Your faith in your lieutenant is admirable,” she said. “Would you like to come in?”

She’d already stepped aside while asking, so Byakuya stepped into the room, approaching the bed where Renji lay.

Renji was unconscious and covered in bandages. His breathing was somewhat steady, though his face was strained with pain. For a moment, Byakuya recalled seeing him in the guardhouse during the Ryoka invasion after he’d lost his fight against Ichigo, and then promptly calling for his imprisonment without a care for his injuries. To think he’d been so heartless back then… yes, Byakuya had been a different man. But moments like these always recalled memories of the man he’d once been, filling him with guilt.

Sitting down beside the bed, Byakuya recalled how Renji had jumped in front of those recruits to protect them from the Arrancars only to take the stab himself. It was admirable, an action worthy of a lieutenant of the Sixth. But even so…

“Nii-sama!” The door slid open and Rukia ran in, followed by Ichigo.

Rukia stopped in her tracks upon seeing Renji. “Oh, Renji…!” She rushed over to the bed, sitting down next to her brother. “Will he be okay?”

Byakuya sighed quietly. “Unohana-taichou told me that Renji’s wound has become infected from the Arrancar,” he said. “His recovery might take some time.”

Ichigo glanced at Renji, sadness and gratitude in his eyes. “He took that injury to save those recruits,” he said. “You should’ve seen him. No matter what was going on, his first priority were the recruits.”

“Renji, you fool…” Rukia’s eyes were filled with tears. “Always risking your life for other people…”

Indeed, Renji was always like that. He was loyal to a fault, Byakuya noticed. It didn’t matter whether he was kicked down or spat upon, Renji would always remain loyal to those he cared about. Almost like a love-starved puppy sometimes.

Subtly, Byakuya took Renji’s hand and gently squeezed it.  _ Please wake up, Renji. _

Before he even realized, a tear streaked down his cheek.

* * *

In the days that followed, Byakuya was always at Renji’s side. Renji had been so loyal to him, so he would repay that by visiting him every day until he regained consciousness. He was gradually getting better, he noticed. His cheeks had a bit more colour and his breathing had become steadier.

Byakuya wasn’t the only one to visit him. Many of Renji’s friends had come to visit several times, including Ichigo. Right now, Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Ichigo, and Yachiru had stopped by, all of them in the room while Byakuya sat by Renji’s bed.

“He took on an Arrancar for the recruits?” Hisagi asked.

“Yeah, and even while he was bleeding, he destroyed ‘em all,” Ichigo said.

“As expected of Abarai-kun,” Kira said, smiling slightly. “Remember back when he was in the Fifth?”

Hinamori nodded. “Yeah, he was always the first one to take on dangerous Hollows,” she said. “And he always kept watch at night, even though he didn’t need to. That ended up getting him sent to the Eleventh.”

This seemed to spark an entire round of stories, so Byakuya kept quiet and listened to everyone speak.

“Even in the Eleventh, he was like that,” Yumichika recalled.

Yachiru smiled. “Ren-Ren was fun!” she agreed. “He taught me how to read and write, and he always played with me!”

“When I trained him, he actually treated me like I was his mentor,” Ikkaku remembered. “He never understood why I wouldn’t let him help me out during fights, but he listened when I told him to stay out of my way. He’s a good kid.”

“He’s always been protective, and he never backs down,” Hisagi said. “That time when he and I had to take care of five Menos Grandes, he took on most of them after I got injured. But he was hard on himself for a while, since he thought that I got hurt ‘cause he wasn’t strong enough.” He shook his head. “Seriously, I dunno why Abarai was so hard on himself. It wasn’t his fault at all.”

Rukia smiled wistfully. “He’s always been like that since we were kids,” she said. “He always kept watch at night while we slept. And whenever we were hungry, he was the first to give his meals to us, even if he went hungry for several days. He would do anything to keep us safe in Inuzuri.”

“Always putting others before himself, that one,” Rangiku added.

“Too much, maybe,” Ichigo said. “But he’s awesome, and I’m glad he’s my friend. But still, he shouldn’t do it all the time. What if he dies one day?”

“Then he’d probably be happy,” Yumichika said. “He once told me recently that if he dies protecting Kuchiki-taichou, then he’d die happily.”

Byakuya was stunned. Renji would gladly die for him? Even after how he’d treated him? Just when he thought that Renji couldn’t surprise him any further…

“He truly is the best lieutenant a captain could have,” Byakuya murmured to himself.

“That I am, taichou.”

Byakuya’s head snapped up so fast, the chains of the kenseikan jangled slightly. Renji was awake, and a weak yet wolfish grin crossed his face at the shock and delight on everyone’s faces.

“Everyone’s come to visit?” he asked hoarsely. “Come on, guys. As if an Arrancar could take me down like that.”

“Renji!’ Rukia gasped, smiling before throwing her arms around him in a hug.

Renji grunted in pain but returned the embrace. “Sorry if I made you worry,” he said.

“You’re damn right you made us worry!” Rukia scolded him, gently swatting his shoulder. “What were you thinking, taking on all those Arrancar?!”

“I couldn’t let those recruits die, could I?” Renji asked.

As if on cue, Unohana stepped inside and chased everyone out so she could check up on Renji. Afterwards, she told them that people could come and see him one-by-one, so Byakuya went inside first. Renji was sitting up on the bed, drinking some water.

“How are you feeling, Renji?” Byakuya asked, sitting down next to him again.

Renji set the glass down. “Like I went ten rounds against a Menos Grande,” he admitted. “Though that doesn’t hurt as much, honestly.”

Byakuya’s lips twitched slightly as he fought down a smile. “Everyone was worried about you,” he said. “Even Rukia.” He then averted his eyes. “And so was I.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, taichou,” Renji said, grinning. “It’ll take a lot more than an Arrancar to kill me. And besides, if I die, I’ll die protecting the Sixth. And if that happens, I’ll die happily.”

Byakuya couldn’t stop himself from smiling slightly. “Recover soon, fukutaichou,” he said, getting up. “Everyone is waiting for you.”

“Yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, Renji Week has finished! This was so much fun and I hope I'll be able to do it again!
> 
> Let me know how I did, okay? :)


End file.
